Pitridish
by screamingpumpkins
Summary: On Hiatus. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

I know what your thinking. No, I haven't finished POTS yet, but I'll try to finish it before school starts, ok? I 'll try to finish this one too, but I doubt I'll finish both of them before August 25, but again, I'll try. ZaGr!!

I imagined them in an anime/manga form. Like jasminealexandra on deviantart 's Zim. Okay? If you haven't checked out Jasmine's work, you should! It's beautiful! I do not own Zim and Co. Jhonen V. and Nickelodeon does.

* * *

Gaz looked up from her Game Slave 7. She had been putting this off for months. But he had to know. Dib had to know. She looked over to her brother slouching on the right side of the couch watching Sunday afternoon's Mysterious Mysteries Marathon. She looked down to her watch. 2:35. She sighed and began speak.

"Dib, what do you know about...mom." The words escaped her lips in a casual fashion, as though she was asking the weather. But Dib could hear the worry in her voice.

"She had died giving birth to you..." He said. He muted the T.V. knowing that there was going to be more to this conversation. Gaz sighed as she combed her hand through her hair. "I know that Dib-stick. Do you know anything else?" She asked.

Dib shook his head. "What's with the sudden interest in our mom?" He asked. Gaz looked to her left, away from her brother.

" Because. We never had one." She replied stoically.

* * *

This was the prologue. The chapters will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

First Chapter!!. I do not own Zim and Co. J.V. And Nickelodeon do. ( ' ') w00t!!

( Author's note.) I try not to do those unless something needs to be edited, like bigtime.

* * *

Dib raised an eyebrow skeptically. "How'd you get that idea? You play too many video games!" He said smiling, trying to lighten his sister's mood. No avail. No duh.

Gaz stood up quickly. Over the years, her outfit hadn't changed much. The end of her purple hair had acquired black tips. Her arms now bore black and purple arm warmers that ended half way up her fingers. She let her violet hair grow down to her shoulders. And her body had formed perfectly for her sixteen year old body.

Dib himself hadn't changed much. Same outfit. But his black hair became tinted with a dark blue. His lean body had developed some muscles from running (chasing) after Zim for years, to a pleasant surprise to his female gym peers.

Gaz's purple lips frowned, then scowled at her brother's foolish words. " I wouldn't be wasting my breath talking to you if this wasn't important. We've never seen a picture of our mother before. If she died, how come we never go see a grave at the cemetery? Dib,_ we don't even know her name._It's obvious Dib." Her voice was soft and hard. Dib sighed and straitened his posture.

"Maybe it's Dad's way of moving on. There's nothing to be so concerned about Gaz." He said calmly. Gaz pinched the bridge of her nose and growled. She grabbed her messenger bag from the side of the couch and pulled out a tan file folder. Swiftly, she threw it across the room, Dib catching it in his outstretched hand. He looked at his curiously.

"It's a copy of Dad's private archives. It was made on the day you were born. Take a look." She said sternly. Dib sighed and opened up the file. His sister was serious, he realized. He would act equivalent. He gulped and began to read:

"Day 210 of pitridish children experiment: Day 210 of male child:

What a success! The experimental growth cell worked, according to my original hypothesis! The first child made and born out of a womb. Using two thirds human, and one third E.T. DNA, I have made a male child, in condition of a newborn. He shares my DNA, he's sure to succeed. His name is Dib Membrane. Tomorrow, I start on Gaz Membrane, his younger sister."

Dib gulped once more as he flipped to the next page. Gaz was sitting on the couch again, staring at him intently, urging him on. Knowing that she had won, she relaxed as her brother began again. With a sense of bitter triumph, she nodded as spoke.

"Day 420 of Pitri dish child experiment: Day 215 of female child:

Another wonderful day, if I say so myself. The experiment was another success! But one flaw has made itself visible. Purple hair. Hmm...It seems the E.T. gene is most dominant in this female. Oh well, I'll love her all the same. It's a good thing the human DNA is most dominant."

Dib stopped as his sister rose from her seat to the door. "Gaz, where are you going? I haven't finished!" He called. Gaz sighed and peeked out the dark curtain. She snatched the umbrella and her messenger bag.

"I'm going to get help." She said. Dib sighed and grabbed his trench coat and various gear.

"Where? To Zim?" He said jokingly. To his surprise, she just nodded and jetted out the door. He yelled after her. "Do we really need to do this now, Gaz?" He asked after her. Gaz stopped and turned toward her brother.

"Why must we wait?" She asked silently. The rain pelted against her purple umbrella, the rapid pit-pats filled the silence. Dib sighed.

"I want to talk to Dad about it Gaz. Give him a chance to..explain." He said pleadingly. Gaz scoffed. "What are you going to ask him? 'Oh, by the way Dad, we looked in your archives and found out that we were born in a dish.'" She walked toward the slab of a porch and closed her umbrella, the silver awning protecting the siblings. Dib just nodded and shrugged his shoulder.

Gaz pushed past him and stomped up the steps to her room.

"Tonight, Dib-**stick!"** _(Not Dib-stink! That's for Zim!!)_ She yelled down the staircase. Dib just nodded and sighed as he sat back down on the couch. He un-muted the T.V. and continued to watch his marathon.

Professor Membrane made no noise as he teleported to his living room, the purple leather couch gleaming slightly from the light that had encased him. Looking at the black digital clock at the wall, satisfied that his children were probably asleep. He walked to the kitchen, too tired to bother turning on the lights.

He placed his black gloved hand around the mug and smelled the scent of the coffee. With a flash of light, he dropped the mug, and turned around.

Gaz sat atop the table top, her feet dangling off the edge. Dib sat next to her on a dining chair, staring at their Dad intently. The professor sighed and rubbed his hand through his jet black hair.

Gaz reached behind her and grabbed a file. She threw it at her father, who caught it in his gloved hand, like his son before him. He peeked in, and eyes looked wide.

. hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two. Hope you like it. This is for the children! ;)

I do of the not of the own, Invader Zim. J.V. And Nickelodeon do. qq

Gaz calls him a Dib-stick. You know, like a dipstick. Ever heard anyone called a dipstick? No? Where do you live?! I wanna live their! (I'm called a dipstick on a daily basis. D: ;;

* * *

The professor's eyes narrowed as he scrolled through the document. He snapped the file shut and waited. But his children never spoke. Only intense glaring dawned their faces. He sighed and leaned back against the granite counter-top.

"Guess I should start then, huh?" He asked weekly. Seriously, his children were starting to scare him. A lot.

"What do you want to know?" He asked. His overuse of energy had given him adrenaline, spiking his courage. Gaz glared as she spoke to her father.

"Why didn't you tell us. We had the right to know." She said stoically. You could tell she was trying not to kill anyone with the knife that rested next to her on the table. Dib glanced at his sister from the side. She was making him nervous. Her right hand was twitching, just itching to use the blade beside her. She didn't care. Blood lust. The adrenaline was begging her to kill.

"I didn't tell you because you didn't need to know." Professor said slowly, as though trying to convince a child. Dib jumped from his seat and walked towards his father. He was almost, if not already, as tall as his father.

"Didn't need to know? _**Didn't need to know?**_We're you ever going to tell us that we weren't supposed to be born? That we had no mother? That we were aliens?!" He screamed. Gaz sighed, annoyed. He was loosing his temper. Again. '_Must be a part of puberty'_Gaz thought, trying to block the emotions that kept trying to re-surface.

Why did she care if she _was_ an alien? Why did she care at all if she wasn't regular? _**Who cared?**_Gaz just sighed and jumped off the table. Her combat boots click-clacked as she walked up the stairs.

"Gaz, where are you going? This is important! We-" Dib said, wondering why his sister was leaving.

"Forget it Dib-stick! I don't care anymore! Forget about it!" She screamed. _' I'll let someone else give me the answers.'_ She thought warily. _'Easier then some emotional wreck of a father try to explain why_ _he couldn't even get a date, let alone a wife or child.'_ She snorted. With these thoughts in mind, she slammed her room door and fell onto the bed, exhausted.

* * *

Gaz looked around the room warily. The purple walls were adorned with vampire piggy posters, to Sweeney Todd life-size stickers. Various hand drawn pictures were splattered on the wall randomly. Her black satin sheets covered her body, a dark purple comforter tucked around her skin. Black pillows with gold designs laid around her. A white carpet clashed with everything in the room.

Gaz sighed and rolled to her left. She closed her eyes and smiled as her mind floated in and out of unconsciousness. Tomorrow, she would know.

* * *

Dib grunted and walked back to the table. Girls, always mood swinging! They agree with you one minute, and hate everything you stand for in the next! _'No wonder Dad never dated. Girls are all freaks!'_

Professor Membrane sighed and gazed at the steel ceiling above him.

"Son- err.. Dib. I...wanted to have children of my own. I wanted them to be perfect in every way. So I made you and...Gaz..." Dib's eyes widened abit. That was the first time he said their names. '_Well, at_ _least we're getting somewhere.' _Dib thought triumphantly. He never really had any real conversations with his dad. They never really connected. It they were going to talk, it was now or never. _'Preferably now. '_

_"_Dad, professionally, I would like to know how and what you got alien DNA from. Out of curiosity. And, as your child, I would like to know what the alien looked like." Dib said. His voice held a hint of excitement. He was still angry, and he would be so for a while. But, the natural paranormal loving side of him was just squeezing past the angry walls.

Professor Membrane shook his head slightly.

"Dib-" He was getting used to this! "-The body is gone." Dib just nodded, waiting for more. Professor Membrane sighed.

"It was...forever ago, I was just about twenty at the time. I was hiking through the woods, searching for..-" He struggled with the proper word. "-umm...Poltergeist. I-" Dib cut him off.

"You were a paranormal scientist! Dad, why didn't you tell me? That's awesome!" Dib exclaimed. The professor sighed as his child continued to rant about it's 'Awesome ness' Slowly, he began again.

"Anyway, I was trying to see if any of the local lore was true, about the ghosts that were supposed to** 'live'** in the woods. I took E.V.P, thermal imaging, and still photos, but I found nothing. So, I had decided to take a break. So I sat on log in a small clearing. When suddenly, I heard rustling in the bushes behind me. I looked behind me, my all time dream had just come true. I had seen my first alien."

A sad excuse for a cliff-hanger, I know. But I wanted a cliff hanger, so here it is.

Review please.

ScreamingPumpkins


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter...three. I do not own the characters. Except for the Invader Gaz. Not the goth girl human Gaz, another Gaz. You'll see.

* * *

Dib's eyes became the size of saucers, flying saucers. His father had too met an alien? Holy cow! The Professor tried to ignore his son's face for the moment. Big head and big eyes were most distracting, but being the scientist that he was, he did his best not to stare.

"The alien was beautiful. Female, obviously. She was wounded, and sick. Purple fluid was running from her side, and multiple bruises and scratches lined her arms and legs. So, I took her to my tent. I did the best that I could to save her, but she was going to die. She knew it. She was so sad, sad that her baby wouldn't be born. But glad that it wouldn't be put into some egg and used for some kind of war." Dib stared. If it was possible, his eyes would've grew even more.

"Anyway..." Professor Membrane said, trying to , again, ignore his clone. " She said that I could take anything I wanted, lasers, computers, ships, anything. At first, I was suspicious, but her purple eyes spoke nothing but truth. I wanted her DNA. So when she had passed, I had took DNA samples of almost every gene. Before she died, I asked her name. Her name was Gaz. I'm guessing that where your sister got her purple hair.." He laughed oddly. Dib just nodded. A million questions raging through his head.

But one stuck out the most. Was she Irken? He rammed the question out of his head. Maybe he didn't want to know. So he asked the next most pressing question.

"Dad, what's your name?" Dib asked curiously. Professor membrane banged his against the granite the counter tops.

_'What kind of a question is that??' _Professor thought.

The professor could've sworn he heard a faint cracking sound. Looking down, the granite _had_ cracked. Damn. He'd need to replace it. _Again._(Gaz got a little miffed at Dib. Enough said.)

"Dib."

"What is it dad?"

"No! I mean my name is Dib." Dib said. His son screamed.

"I'm a Jr.?!" He screamed, hands on the side of his head. His dad sighed and turned towards the steps.

"If you need me, I'll be in my private lab." He said as he stifled a yawn. His heavy steps echoed in the hallway

.

* * *

Dib yawned and walked to his room. He yawned again as he fell atop his bed. The blue walls lulled Dib to sleep. His messy blue bed sheet and comforter covered his body lazily. Alien posters, paranormal photos and movie posters lined his walls, much like his sister's.

Soon, the families snores echoed through the halls. Until _it _went off.

* * *

Yes. IT. The DOOM song. Dib had personally recorded it to annoy his sister, though with little success. It had backfired. Gaz, who was (and would never admit it) quite fond of the stupid robot, had put it on her iPod, which in turn, became her alarm at seven o'clock in the morning. It had _almostI_ brought an amusing smile to her face whenever she woke up from it.

Gaz sat up tiredly, rubbing the crust from her eyes. She combed through her bed hair lazily, the covers still on her small body. She yawned and stretched her arms out wide. Her fist made contact to the 'off' button, using more force than needed. The dark purple silk P.J.'s hung loosely on her body.

Gaz flipped her legs over the bed, her feet not even touching the floor. She sighed tiredly and snapped her fingers lazily.

The big plush beside her came to life. The big spider like plush stood up, it's long, stiff legs reminded her of Zim's pak, as the spider walked over to her closet, pulling out several articles of clothing. It's red eyes gleamed at her as it turned around and handed her her clothes.

She snapped her fingers once more, and the plush went limp in front of her. Gaz jumped off the bed, onto the spider, and walked to the bathroom across the hall. Her head was spinning with plans. Many plans.

She didn't make a sound as she opened the door lazily and shut it behind her. She took off her clothes and stepped into the shower. The cold water soothed her skin as she washed her hair. The grape scent lingered in her nose as she washed the shampoo from her hair. Suddenly, Gaz jerked forward, a familiar feeling graced her body.

Gaz yelped in surprise as her skin felt as though it was on fire. Gaz looked down in horror as her skin started to steam before her.

_'Burning...my skin..is burning?'_

White smoke emerged from her pores, amber eyes grew wide. Quickly, she jumped out of the shower, rolling on the ground as she did so. She grabbed a white towel and wrapped around her burning body. Gaz leaned against the door.

She bit her trembling lip. The scream that wished to escape her throat traveled down to her heart, causing anger to erupt in her mind.

What was wrong with her? She slid down against the big metal door, onto the tile below her. Gaz jerked forwards as the cold metal seemed to make the burning worse. It was too cold.

_'What's happening to me...' _Gaz thought as she looked down at her steaming hands. Gaz shook her head madly and stood up. Gaz quickly dressed into her dress and clasped the skull around her neck. Tentatively, she brushed her teeth, careful not to touch her lips and gums. To her pleasant surprise, the water didn't burn inside her mouth. Relieved, she spit out the minty toothpaste. She looked up into the mirror. The steam from her skin had settled on the round mirror in front of her.

She paid no mind, and stealthily walked out of the room. She walked down the stairs, a little wobbly. Her combat boots made a small click-clack as she descended.

Gaz walked toward the granite counter, her hands tracing the small crack. She opened a small blue box. She grabbed a silver package and opened it with her sharp nails. She place the two pastries in the super toaster and waited for her food.

* * *

Dib sat up quickly. A scream erupting from his throat. Sweat fell down his forehead as the DOOM song filled the once quiet house. Dreams of aliens and moms became a blur as the hybrid stretched out his arms lazily. Dib sighed and rolled out of his bed. The stack of spell drives beneath him toppled over with the strain, leaving the compulsive, obsessed, boy on the floor. The loud thump of head against floor woke Dib out of a tired daze. He sighed and stood up lazily.

Realizing that he still hadn't changed his clothes, he walked over to his closet. He pulled out the usual and in a flash, was in fresh, clean , clothes. Dib sighed as he stepped out the door. He watched his grape-headed sister walk out the bathroom.

Dib entered the bathroom, the steam from his sister's shower had covered the mirror

_'Thats weird.' _He thought. _'Gaz hates hot showers..' _Dib sighed and growled as his distorted reflection greeted him.

He grunted and wiped a small porthole with his sleeve. He brushed his teeth and applied his deodorant. He quickly ran out of the room, and down the silver steps. He looked at his watch.

7:15

Dib walked toward his sister, who was leaning against the fridge, chewing thoughtfully on her strawberry pop-tart. Dib swiped the other pop-tart from the super toaster (An invention of his father's.) and stuffed it in his mouth.

He ran to the front door and grabbed his messenger bag, identical to his sisters. He ran back to the green and purple tiled room. Grabbed his sister by the arm and dragged her toward the door. Gaz simply rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. She yanked her arm free and skipped (not really skipped, like a little girl, but you know, when you walk-skip quickly down stairs, ya know?) down the concrete stairs. She mummbled about scattered limbs as she pressed her thumb against the small scanner, and turned as she heard the small beep, a signal that the door had locked.

"Come on Gaz! We're going to be late to school on our first day back! Hurry up!."

Gaz didn't make a sound as she ran to her brother, already a block away.\\

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I hope you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

Okey-dokey...Another chapter. Yay for reviewers and authors alike!

I don't own Zim and Co.

This is for my readers and reviewers who make my pititful human body fill with the butterflies...sniffsniff.

AND FOR THE FANS!! Fans FOR THE WIN!!

* * *

Gaz ran to her brother's side and quickly whipped out her GameSlave 7 and began to play as Dib began to babble. Oddly, she began to listen slightly.

"And then, I realized that I was like clone in a way. Isn't that weird?!" As Dib began to rant, the clouds seemed to cover the sun, the light diminished. Gaz growled as her GS7 flashed off.

_'Stupid solar powered game! I knew it was a waste of money!'_Gaz thought. She sighed and placed the game in her bag at her hip.

She looked up at the school lot. '**Hi Skool**' was written in bold , red, letters on a sign atop of the building. Gaz grunted as she entered the school. How she wished she could destroy the rotten humans who inhabited it. She shook her head violently. She was spending a little too much time with a certain alien.

Gaz stopped at her locker, entering the combination. She grabbed her books, and turned toward her big headed brother.

"Dib, are you going to follow me around all day, or what?" She asked. Dib looked down at his sister, blushing. His hand rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh...yeah! Gotta get to class! By Gaz!" He called, running through the hallway. Gaz sighed and walked to biology.

Gaz stepped into the room silently, no one bothered to look up, like they did for Jessica. Satisfied, Gaz wormed her way to the back of the room, her game already in her hands.

It was one save point later when the teacher had finally walked in. Gaz looked up as she shut off the game. The teacher was a young man, obviously a new teacher. His red hair was combed back, a small dark brown brief case in his trembling hands. He dressed like any other teacher. White dress shirt, black pants, creepy smile.

"Hello class! Welcome to biology!" He said. A false cheeriness easily detected by the young gamer gal. "My name is Mr. Gaylei." An uproar of giggles erupted from the class. Gaz just shook her head. Proof of her race's stupidity and maturity. Or lack there of.

Mr. Gaylei's eyes were brimming with tears. He wiped them up and spoke again.

"Okay class, you can call me Mr. G. When I call roll, I want you to raise your hand and tell me something that you hate and what name you go by." He said. This was bad. He was going to take revenge upon the students with his lessons. "I'll go first." He said.

"Hello, I'm Susan. And I hate.._**KIDS.**__" _He said twitching. The class started giggling again. Gaz propped up her elbow on the black two person desk. She held her head in her hand, annoyed. Mr. G began to take attendance. Blue eyes calculating.

"Jessica Starky" He said. The blond haired slut raised her hand. "Jess, and I hate...**her**." She said pointing to the girl beside her. The brunette began to sniffle softly, making a fool of herself. Mr. Gay raised a brow and continued.

Names and names were called. One kid, trying to become the class clown, called himself Michael Jackson. He went to the principle's office. Then, he got to Gaz.

"Gaz Membrane." Gaz just rose her hand, saying nothing. Susan squinted. "Well, child, are you going to tell me what you hate so I can use it against you, or what?" He asked. Gaz said nothing and glared in his blue eyes. Susan flinched as she drove terror into his soul.

He recoiled and began the lesson.

_'That's better._'

* * *

Dib sighed as AP Arithmetic dragged on. Was it because it was his last class before lunch, or was it because Zim was in his class? How, he made into the class, he'll never know. Zim was a moron! How did he get into an AP class?

_'Probably cheated with his Irken technology!' _Dib thought as class was let out. The green alien beside him just grabbed his books, a triumphant smile on his lips, as though he read his thoughts.

Zim hadn't really changed much. Same outfit. Same beady eyes hidden by contacts. But...he was tall. Like, five foot ten tall. Curious, Dib had asked if he had some alien sort of growth spurt. Another way to expose him. He later found out he had taken steroids. Zim. _**The Zim**_ had to take steroids. 'To fit in. Can you not process that in your small h_u_man cranium, Dib-human?' He had taunted. Dib was dumbfounded after that. Freaked out really.

Dib picked up his books from his desk and walked out of the room, trailing the alien to the cafeteria.

Zim sighed in annoyance as the Dib-_**stink **_followed him. He was very terrible at it. As usual, Zim stuffed his things in his locker, and walked to the room known as the cafeteria.

Zim grabbed the red tray and traveled down the line. An old, fat , woman scooped up what looked to be...fried poop, maybe? And dunked it on his tray. Zim squinted down at the...poo..on his tray and to the woman. She had moles everywhere, a hairnet was over black curly hair. Her glare bored into his skull.

Flinching inwardly, Zim began to walk towards his table in the back.

'_Ugly human beast.' _He thought sourly. He kept walking in long strides. His face turned into a small glare as he home in on Dib's table. He scoffed as he was walking past it. Before he was two feet away, a wrist grabbed his glove hand.

Zim looked down at the pale,frail , hand that held him steady. He traveled up the arm and to the face. Zim raised a brow slightly. Before he could open his mouth, she spoke.

"Sit. We need to talk."

* * *

Hope you like it. Remeber, read and review! .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five! I don't own Zim and Co. J.V. does.

This is for us pitiful humans...;)

* * *

Zim raised a brow. Or what where it would be if he had some. Suspicious, he sat down beside the purple hair girl, not wanting to sit by his nemesis.

"What do _you_ want Gaz-human?" He asked, scrutinizing her brother with his violet eyes. Gaz sighed. This might be harder then she thought.

"I need your help Zim." She said stoically. Zim's jaw fell.

"Eh? Why?...I mean. Of course you need Zim's help! Who doesn't need-" Gaz cut him off.

"Shut up. Your almost as bad as Dib. We-" Gaz glanced at Dib, then back to Zim. "-need your help to figure out what race our mother was." Before Zim could reply, she explained further. "Alien race." She finished.

Zim looked at the Dib for a second, and then back at Gaz.

"Alien mom, eh? Explains the big head." He said, pointing his plastic spork at Dib. Dib's eyes narrowed. " My thoughts exactly." Gaz said. Dib scowled. "I don't trust him Gaz." Dib said, taking a bite of the substance on his tray. Quickly, he pushed it away, spitting out what he had chewed onto the table.

"It doesn't matter. He's going to help." She said. Zim looked down at her. "I won't help-" Gaz pinched his shoulder, a ticklish spot for Irkens. "Yes, you are. Or I'll send you to a ticklish world where there is no escape!" She threatened. Zim only nodded. He hated being tickled. He would doom the girl later.

* * *

Dib ran to his locker as the school bell rung. Throwing his things in his locker (No homework on the first day!) He grabbed his messenger bag filled with his gear, and ran to the lobby.

* * *

Gaz played her GS7 on the red bench in the front lobby. As Dib sat down beside her, she scooted towards the other end of the bench. She was in _**The Zone**_.

* * *

Zim had put his things in his locker. An infernal human storage mechanism which he hated greatly. He had to use his pak to open the damn thing! He slammed the red locker shut and headed to the lobby.

As Zim walked, he could hear small pit-pats against the big windows in the hallway. His antennas flattened against his skull beneath his wig.

_'Great. Rain!' _Zim thought. He looked around the hallway, spotting a small white bin against the wall. Zim walked towards the Lost and Found box, peeking in.

"Excellent. Success for Zim!" He smiled evil-like as he grabbed the black umbrella from the box with his three-clawed hand.

As he walked further, he saw the humans sitting on the bench. The rain pelted against the tall glass windows behind them.

"Well humans, are we going or what? Afraid of a little rain?" He taunted. Dib stood up and leaned against the giant window.

"Of course not! Why, me and Gaz would walk right into the rain when we were little!" Dib exclaimed proudly. Zim just glared and popped open the umbrella.

Gaz turned off her game. She glanced out the window, worried. A new feeling for Gaz. She mentally gulped. This was going to burn like hell. She flinched as she remembered her shower. Steam from her skin sticking to the mirror. She suddered.

She stood up and sighed inaudibly. "Let's go." She said. She considered sharing Zim's umbrella, but quickly shooed the thought away. She did not share things. Period.

Dib strutted out of the double doors into the wet parking lot. Zim followed suit, his umbrella and water resistant boots protecting him from the pelting water. Gaz lingered under the awning. Unsure about her decision. She gulped. She had to do this.

"Are you coming Gaz-human, or what?" Zim called after her. Gaz only sighed and put her messenger bag over her head.

As Gaz began to walk, she realized that she was immune to the water. Well, for a while at least. They were halfway to Zim's 'house', when she started to burn.

* * *

Gaz could only stare as steam started to rise from her skin. It burned. She resisted the urge to cry out, and continued to walk on. The steam continued to roll of her in gray puffs, she could hear her skin start to bubble.

But she continued on.

Against all her efforts, she started to fall.

* * *

Zim felt something fall against his shoulders, and it was _hot._ He hissed and turned around, catching the grape-headed female in his arms. His gloves and water resistant clothing protected him from the steaming girl. He carefully nudged the umbrella between his shoulder and his neck. With his hands now free, he transferred the human to his arms, holding her bridal style.

Dib stopped, noticing that the footsteps behind him had ceased. He pivoted on his heel, turning toward the two people behind him.

"Zim!! What are you doing to Gaz!" Dib asked, running toward the pair. Zim frowned.

"I did nothing! She fell onto my shoulders! She's barely conscious!" He said. They were just feet from his base. If they could get her inside...

Gaz stirred in his arms, not used to contact. Dib examined his sister. With she in Zim's arms, it felt as though she was betraying him. But it's not like she fell on him on purpose or anything...

"Let's get her inside." Dib said finally, letting Zim lead the way. Dib thought in silence. When his sister was concerned, he was serious.

_'This must be some alien gene that has made itself known to her skin cells. This could be bad..wait. Then, she might be...I might be...'_

"Irken." Dib mumbled as he opened the door.

* * *

Alright. I've updated! Please enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Zim and Co. JV and Nick did or does, I am a pitiful human fan. Read and review...for the children! Please!

* * *

Zim placed Gaz carefully on the sofa. Dib fell to his knees beside her, and took of his coat. He sat her up gently, and wrapped the coat around her. Zim stood back a bit from the siblings, analyzing the situation. (Which was becoming difficult with Gir throwing hard shell tacos at his skull)

_'Okay, let's see. So Dib-human and Gaz-human are hybrids. Gaz burned in the rain...So, it's very likely that they are part Irken. But then why-'_

"If your both...Irken, then why didn't your flesh burn?" Zim asked. Dib shook his head.

"I don't know." Dib said, getting up to sit next to his sister. Gaz's trembling lips began to speak.

"I have..some..theories." She said quietly. Zim walked over to the sofa, sitting on the oak coffee table in front of it. He carefully took out the contacts, and wig. He shook his antennas free, sweat raining down on his skin. ( His wig could get quite hot on those early summer days!)

"Theory one: I have more Irken in me than Dib. Theory two: Since females mature faster than males, it's possible that I'm facing the effects of the DNA sooner than Dib." She said quietly. Zim nodded his head slowly, his beady eyes gleaming.

"Maybe I'm not the only one who belongs on an autopsy table, _**Dib**_!" Zim said. He smiled, ignoring Gaz's glare.

Gaz ignored her brother's and Zim's hybrid based conversation. She concentrated on trying to dry off her body. Taking deep breaths, she found she could temporarily forget the ceasing pain if she thought about something else.

_' Zim said that Irkens were born in eggs. Once they were born, they were prepared to be apart of the Irken military force...I guess I can understand what our...mother...did. So, I guess that means, we had an unborn sibling. Hmm...I want to know more about our mother...'_

"Zim, do you have access to Irken records?" Gaz's question surprised the bickering boys. Zim raised an invisible brow. "What do you want to know Gaz-hybrid?" Zim asked. Dib sighed.

"Would you _please_ just call us by our names. Your on Earth. Call us what every other human would!"

"Geek?"

Dib growled. Gaz sighed and punched him in the shoulder. She hissed. That friggn _**stung**_. Apparently, she still wasn't dry. Oops. She made a mental note. And turned her attention towards the alien.

"Are you going to let me see the records or what?" Gaz asked, crossing her arms.. Zim scowled.

"Fine." He grumbled. He didn't know why he was helping them in the first place! He got up off the table, Dib following suit.

"Can you stand?" Dib asked. Gaz didn't say a word and lifted herself up.

_'Stupid legs, if you fail me now I'll send you to the pits of freak'n hell!' _Gaz thought angrily. Gritting her teeth, she forced her energy to her legs trying to stay upright. Unfortunately, her limbs had other plans.

Zim turned to the girl, and started to taunt the girl.. "To weak to hold your own weight, hybrid-" With a thump, Gaz fell into Zim's arms. Again.

"Well, _Gaz_, it seems like your making a habit out of this." Zim said. His face was irritant, but a small green blush was forming on his face. Dib was annoyed. The things he couldn't unsee!! (It was a horror that would haunt him in his dreams! Dib swore he was forever changed...)

"Tell me little Gaz, why does your face change colors? Eh?" Zim asked. Gaz scoffed at where he was going.

"In your dreams, E.T.!!" She yelled. Her muffled voice made her comeback less intimidating, but she got her point across nonetheless.

Dib inwardly screamed as Zim picked Gaz up in his arms, and carried her to the small table at the other side of the room. Dib followed, clenching his teeth.

_'This is __**so**__**wrong**__!!' _Dib thought as he and his...other occupants...traveled down the clear cylinder glass elevator. He thought he was going to puke. (Or punch Zim in the face, what ever came first.) One thing was sure. He didn't like the enemyxsister possibility. At All.

Zim was smiling. He was trying to annoy Dib! Gah! The girl in his arms was squirming.

* * *

"Let..Me...Go..Zim! I mean it!" She said, trying to push his arms off of her. Zim laughed. Gaz huffed. "I'm not even soaked anymore! Drop me you idiot!" She screamed. He only shook his head. Gaz's head was starting to change to a deep red. Purple. Blue...

The door of the elevator wooshed open, Dib running to the exit. Gaz sighed, and started to push against her captor's arms.

The room they were in was similar to the room that Dib and Gaz got to see when they were decoding Tak's files.

"Drop me now!!" Gaz screamed. Zim's antenna twitched. That hurt. A lot.

"Fine, little Gaz." He said. He dropped the girl in his arms. Using her reflexes, Gaz quickly positioned her body in push up position. Gaz sighed in relief as she hit the floor unscathed. The last thing she needed was an injury. Gaz stood up from her push-up position, and stood by her brother.

They were on the circular platform. The bridge behind the trio disappeared into the platform, letting a rush of air blow against the backs of the alien/ hybrids.

"Alright filthies, what do you want to know?" Zim asked, his claw on a small glowing dial. His other claw on a keyboard.

"If there are any records of a runaway Irken. Pregnant." Gaz said. Zim nodded and typed in the information.

"Name?" Zim asked, turning the dial. Dib cleared his throat.

"Gaz." He said. Gaz raised a brow. _'Oh great, now I'm a junior too...' _She groaned and watched as the foreign language appeared on the big screen. Zim scrolled down, sucking in all the information. There was a picture. A picture of there mother. And beside it, words. Zim pressed a button, and whole entire profile was in English. In flashing red letters it said:

Invader Gaz

Invader ID: 157689040

Status: Runaway, KIA

Profile:--

* * *

I'll update soon! THanks for reading, and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Here we go.._**again... **_I just got a great idea for another IZ fanfic, but I need to finish this one first. Alright, so here we go oh-loving-reviewers and readers! Read it. Read it in the name of the Irken Empire!! I command you!!

Sorry.

Just please read it. I find it my worst chapter yet...

I don't own Zim and Co..

* * *

Gaz and Dib couldn't stop staring at their 'mother'. Her brilliant amber eyes glowed brightly. Zim couldn't help but notice the similarities between Gaz and her mother.

_'Both beautiful-- Wait?! What am I thinking!' _Zim shook his head, trying to rid of these OOC thoughts.

**Profile: Invader Gaz was the first female Irken to successfully gain top command of the armada, under Tallest.. Her father, Tallest Green, was going to give his spot as ruler to her when she had come to age. However, she soon became pregnant. For reasons unknown, she had ran away from Irk. Her father died trying to find her. Gaz's brothers soon took her birthright as Tallest.**

**If her child/children are found, their rightful place as Tallest will be given. Ordered and lawed by Tallest Green. **

Zim couldn't help but gawk. Tallest?! What? **_Well this was going to suck_**. Dib smiled evilly.

"Take that Zim!! Tallest!! That is me and Gaz's rightful place! We command you, Zim!!" Dib shouted, pointing at Zim. Gaz frowned. Tallest? Then again...she could use this.

"I'm guessing though, with these pictures of our...Uncles..., that they are quite content with ruling Irk. If they found out...they would more than likely kill us." Gaz said stoically, scrolling down the records of her mother with her hand. She was ignored. Zim frowned, his antennas flattened against his skull, then popped back up.

"There is no way I'm listening to _you_ Dib-monkey!" Zim cried, pointing his finger at Dib.

A war between hybrid and alien had started. (Verbal, of course.) Gaz sighed, and continued to scan the article. She would need to come back to this later.

"Umm..Zim, do you have like a way to add this to a favorites or something?" Gaz asked. She blinked. She was being ignored! Again! She sighed, a vain popping out of her forehead.

"Computer, save this onto your hard drives." Gaz said commandingly. Zim scoffed.

"My computer only listens to it's master, silly Little Gaz." Zim said. The computer spoke loudly. It's usual bored voice seemed hyper, almost content on serving her.

"_**Yes Tallest Black!**_" It said. Gaz smiled. She liked the sound of that.

"Tallest Black, eh? I could get used to this..."

Zim started to freak out. "You must only obey me!! Zim!! I am your master!"

The computer ignored him.

* * *

Zim's mouth hung agape. Dib's jaw had fell. Tallest Black? What? Zim spoke up.

"But you are _so_ short, Little Gaz. You can't possibly be a Tallest!" Zim said, trying to defend his spot of little commandment over the human/hybrids.

"It doesn't matter. Genetics, Zim.!" Dib shouted, a triumphant grin plastered on his face.

"Shut up! Both of you! Listen up, I'm tired, and I need to sleep. We put this off till later." Gaz said calmly. She looked down at her watch. It was 11:00! How did time fly by so fast?

Zim smiled. He would finally get rid of the loud-mouthed Dib. Well, Gaz too..but he didn't mind her company.

Zim marched to the elevator, the rightful Tallests at his heels. They whooshed up the elevator, aup to the actual house. Thy stepped off the platform in the middle of the room. The floor closed around the elevator, leaving the Membranes to the door.

_**Pit Pat Pit Pat Pit Pat Pit Pat**_

Zim cringed. Rain beat against the windows, their panes blurry with small streams. Gaz sighed, and headed toward the door. Zim's eyes widened.

"You can't go out there! You'll get burned to an Irken crisped!" Dib said, his hand around her wrist. Gaz sighed. "You can probably go out there." She said. Dib sighed and sent his sister behind him. He opened the door, rain seemed to pelt against the Earth.

Dib walked into the pelting fire. It minutes seemed like hours to Gaz, as Dib remained unscathed.

"I'm still okay. It must only hurt you two, then." Dib said. (Glad to have some sort of advantage over Zim and his sister.)

Gaz sighed. "Maybe we can get home before it does any real damage to me." Gaz said, walking to the doorway. Zim followed her, careful not to get wet. He stopped right behind her in the doorway.

Gaz put one foot in the rain. She flinched, steam arising from her boot. She bit her lip and plunged herself into the rain.

_**Sizzle**_

Gaz yelped and fell back, into...you guessed it... Zim's arms. Maybe she _was_ forming a bad habit.

_'I..strangely don't mind this..'_

Zim shook his head to the girl in his arms. "Your making one hell of a habit, _Gaz._" He said.

"Not like I mind..." He murmured. A small emerald blush gracing his cheeks.

"Wha...What did you say?!" Dib said, alarmed. Zim smirked.

"Nothing. I said nothing." He said. Gaz's blush seemed to prove otherwise, but it was so faint, Dib could barely see it.

"Well, It seems that Little Gaz can't venture into this pitiful Earth rain. I guess...she'll have to stay here." Zim said, a torturing smile on his face. Gaz smiled, joining in the game. Dib's horrified face made Gaz want to laugh, but doing so would ruin this perfect moment.

"Only till the rain stops.." He reassured. "Unless you want to stay longer..." He purred in her ear, making sure Dib was in earshot. Gaz smiled, her eyes looking upwards.

"Fine! But I'm staying too." Dib said,marching to the door. Gaz wiggled herself out of Zim's grasped, and walked to the couch. Her brother followed suit, sitting on her left.

_'I don't trust him alone with her...' _Dib thought.

Zim smirked and sat to the right of Gaz, a small smile dancing on his lips.

"Let's watch a movie." He said slyly.

* * *

End of Chapter!!

Sorry it was so short. I'll update soon.

: Zim and Gaz are gonna infuriate Dib by the end of the next chapter...MUHAHAHAHAH:

winkwink Hint: What is a classic boy-hit-on-girl- move during a movie at the theater? If you know, then you have a small glimps of next chapter's little romance...


	9. Chapter 9

Dear readers and reviewers

Thank you for reading and reviewing this poorly written piece of work. It makes me more anxious to continue! Keep rockin and rolln me peeps! This chapter is like a filler. In a way, it's kind of letting you know what they were thinking up until now, and what they think about the whole Tallest thing.

I don't own Zim and Co. But if I did...well.../snickers/

Remember, your reviews can decide what happens. If I like the idea, I'll put it in here. Today's credit goes to Jen3572005.(I changed a thing or two, hope you don't mind..) I love you all! (Not that creepy pedophilia way of course, but you know, like a pet goldfish. Or something)

* * *

Gaz just nodded, and leaned back into the couch. Dib just grunted, showing his sign of disapproval. Zim smiled. He took his hand and fumbled around in his pak, his claw searching mercilessly for the DVDs.

"Okay, I have Attack of the Mummy, Dracula 3000, and Weeney Todd." He said, fanning out the movies in his hand. Gaz put her finger on her chin, pretending to take deep consideration.

"Hmm...Dracula 3000." She said. Zim nodded and put the DVD in the player.

"Whatchya doin' master?" A little robot asked. Gir just came in from the pounding rain, his metal body surprisingly dry. Zim patted Gir's head and rubbed his little antenna,. He'd become rather fond of the little SIR bot.

"We're watching a movie, Gir." He said. Gir's eyes widened.

"A movie? Yay!!" Gir started to run around in circles, excited giggles escaping his robot mouth. Gaz smiled slightly. He was like a small child. Innocence. Total innocence. It made Gaz jealous.

"Gir." Gaz said, patting her lap. Gir squealed and jumped into her lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and smiled. "Is Gaz-Gaz gonna stay?" He asked, nudging her waist with his head.

Gaz smiled. "Till the rain stops, Gir." She patted his head. Gir squealed and jumped off her lap.

"I'm gonna make us some waffles!" He exclaimed. He ran to the kitchen, apron in hand. Gaz shook her head. He brought out the good in her. Like a decent, semi-smart child.

Zim sat down next to 'Tallest Black' , remote in hand. He clicked the big green button, and watched the opening scene. He dimmed the lights with the same remote, and peeked behind Gaz's back to her brother. He was clenching his teeth.

Dib hated this movie. He knew what they were doing! They were trying to annoy him! Well it wouldn't happen on his watch!

Dib nodded, satisfied with his resistance.

* * *

The movie was one third over, and Zim hadn't done a thing.

'_What is he thinking...' _Dib thought, his senses on full alert. He _knew _they were up to something.

The rain wasn't letting up. If it was possible, it had become worse. Great. This was going to be torture. Dib was basically screwed.

Then, Zim made his 'move'. Dib could barely see it. Zim raised his arm over the back of the couch, as though he was stretching. Slowly, his hand had -slow, but painfully obviously- draped around Gaz's shoulder. She didn't seem to notice, eyes concentrating on the bloodshed in front of her. But Dib knew. It was an act. It made him feel a little better, but it still a little apprehensive.

Dib, trying to ignore the act beside him, started to think.

_'Me, a Tallest! This is awesome! It's like a direct hit to Zim's ego! I may have an advantage over this...I wonder, maybe, me and Gaz can reclaim our...err...titles. But, if Gaz is Tallest Black, then what am I? Hmm...it should be a color. Let's see, there's Tallest Red and Purple, Green, and now Black. I need to think of some obvious color, likkeeeee...Blue! Now, to think of another name for blue...hmm...Cobalt! Yesss...Tallest Cobalt. It has a nice ring to it.'_

Dib was lost in his thoughts. Zim, in the same condition.

_'Hmm..Tallest, eh? That really puts a dent in my ego! Damn genetics! Hmm...Gaz looks so at ease...Tallest? Tallest Black?! What a name! But, what would happen, theoretically of course, to a...mate to this Tallest?...But..It's not like I love her! NO! Invaders don't love, or as these Earth-worms say, "Crush" On an individual! I am Zim! The almightly Invader! I do not love! I command and conquer! (Wait, isn't that the name of that video game Gir keeps playing?) Hmm..Tallest Zim! What a wonderful world that would be...MUHAHAHAH!!'_

Of course, Gaz was thinking too. But more about the bloodshed then anything...

_'Oh My God. He ripped his arms off! And you can see the bones...He just ate that guy's kidney!'_

Gradually, her thoughts began to wander..

_'Dib seems so irritated. He's trying to hide it! He's probably distracting himself. Let's fix that. This has to work.'_

"Dib, fix me popcorn." Gaz ordered. Dib just nodded. No need to be threatened. He got up and walked to the kitchen. As he walked to the kitchen, an idea struck Gaz.

* * *

"So, Zim-" She started rather loudly. Zim got the message.

As Dib walked into the oddly colored kitchen, he could hear giggles. _Giggles. _Dib wanted to scream. Remember, it isn't real. It's just an act. He said to himself. Dib sighed, trying to calm himself down. The bag of popcorn in his hand was crushed with his fist. He looked around. No microwave, no kettle, no nothing. Then again...

"Gir, could you fix this for me?" Dib asked the little bot.

Gir was sitting at the table, eating waffles. Gir nodded and took the bag. With his hands, he ripped open the bag, and poured the kernels into his head. He smiled.

Dib watched, amused, as he heard the snaps and crackles of the corn beating against the inside of Gir's head.

Gir shook with the pop's of the popcorn. He stopped suddenly, steam floating out of his head. He smiled.

"Popcornz allz readyz.." He said happily, clapping his hands. Dib ignored him.

"Heheheheeheheh" The giggles. He heard them again. Dib balled his fist. He'd have to get back at them. But how? It seemed so real. Hmmm...He got worried again.

_'He better not be trying anything on Gaz...Or I'll kill him!'_

"Umm..Gir, why don't you watch the movie with us...uhh..we kinda need the popcorn." Dib said. Gir giggled and started to dance around, banging on his head. You could hear the popcorn rattling.

Gir smiled and ran to the living room. Dib followed the defective SIR.

As Dib sat back down, Gaz and Zim ceased their giggling, trying to keep a straight face. Gir hopped onto Gaz's lap, happily stuffing the fluffy corn in his mouth.

A small smirk rested on Gaz's face. Dib twitched. He hated Zim. (He couldn't hate his sister. They were related!) He sighed, and continued to watch the movie with his friend and sister.

* * *

Dib looked at his watch. The movie was halfway over, but it was one o'clock. Despite how hard he had tried, Dib slowly fell into a deep slumber. Dib leaned against the arm of the couch, Gir sitting like a dog on his head. Dib's snores echoed in the base.

The full-blooded Irken had fallen asleep also. His body leaned against the right arm of the couch. Soft snores were escaping from his mouth in a deep set rhythm.

Against him was Gaz. She had fallen asleep on the alien. The sound of her breathing was in sync with Zim's snores.

Dib's mouth was pulled into a straight line, his eyes nervous and aggravated behind his lids.

Zim's smirks had grown during his sleep. His happy and joking mood followed him into his dreams. That was for certain.

Gaz, laying against the Irken, had a soft smile on her face. Content and safe.

For now they had forgotten all their troubles. And were ignorant for the future a head of them. For now, they didn't have to worry for their lives.

* * *

Ok, hope you like it! Read and Review. :)


	10. Chapter 10

TeeHeee! Thank you for your reviews! This is for Tallest Wolf...Cause...cause...I can!! I am Zi- oh. Wait. No..I'm not Zim...ANYWAY...Here we go.

I don't own Zim. Why would I be on here?...Oh, and congrats and thanks to obeythedib for the 50'th review! XD

I DON'T OWN ZIM AND CO. A girl can dream though. Oh how I dream... Then again, dreaming usually leaves me weirded out. :o

* * *

As Zim's ruby eyes opened grudgingly, his skin was met with an unusual warmth. Zim looked down. There, with his hand secured around her petite waist, was Gaz Membrane. Though he would never admit it, he felt rather comfortable. He looked around.

Dib was sleeping on the floor. (He rolled off during the night) The sky was dark with the morning dew sparkling on the grass. The heavy rain had ceased, and left numerous puddles in it's wake. That would cause problems later. But Zim didn't think about it any longer, and looked around the room.

It was 5:45, Zim estimated. (One of those uncanny Irken things.) Zim looked at the girl. So peaceful...He'd wake her up in an hour. Plenty of time. He continued his gaze to Gaz. Hazy eyes looked back at him.

"Ga-G-Gaz-hybrid! I-" Zim quickly tried to explain. He did not feel like getting pulverized today. Especially by a girl. He quickly tried to yank back his arm. It didn't budge. Surprised, he saw that her hand held his wrist.

"I'm too tired to beat you right now Zim." She said, yawning. She closed her eyes. "Let me rest for at least half an hour." She mumbled into his chest. Subconsciously she cuddled into his chest. He could feel her breathing through his suit. "Just stay where you are, Zim." She said demandingly.

"Yes my Tallest Ebony." He whispered jokingly in her ear.

"That sounds cooler than Tallest Black...I'll take it. You've been promoted." She mumbled in his chest. Zim chuckled silently. He couldn't help but fell a boost in his ego to be on 'joking' terms with _the_ Gaz Membrane. That boost almost made that previous dent unnoticeable.

_'This isn't __**so**__ bad.' _They thought in harmony. Zim closed his eyes and cuddled her closer, sucking in her warmth. He wouldn't mind her making a habit of _**this.**_ Like he would admit _**that**_ though. Gaz sighed and yawned and fell back into her dark slumber. Zim mimicked her actions.

No, this wasn't so bad. Well, to them at least. To the boy on the floor however...

* * *

Dib bit back a scream as he watched the scene in front of him. If it was any body else, he was sure, no he _**knew**_, that Gaz would've pumbled them. Then why had she just snuggled closer to Zim? He didn't want to think about it. Was this more than an act?

Dib cut off his Gaz x Sworn Enemy thought where it was. Instead, he thought about something else.

_'Tallest Cobalt and Tallest Ebony...Hmm..We could change Irk's evil ways! According to Zim, once they're born, they are trained to invade and fight. I bet, as the new Tallests, me and Gaz could change that. They could have a regular life.'_

Dib glanced at Zim and his sister.

_Invaders could learn to love and live. Be more...human. They wouldn't have to be an Invader, they could go to law school, or medical school, or something. And...Earth would be saved!!_

Dib thought excitingly. He would do his best to convince his sister and Zim. Tiredly, he yawned. He could deal with that later. Dib didn't bother to get up off the floor to rest.. Slowly, he closed his eyes. Gir, (who was still on Dib's _**HUGE**_ head) yawned. Quickly, he jumped off the head, and headed into the kitchen.

"Waffles!" Gir squealed.

* * *

As her eyes opened, Gaz noticed that her warmth had been pulled away. She looked around, Zim and her brother were no where in sight. Hmmm.. Gaz pulled herself up. She stretched out her arms and covered her mouth as she yawned.

Before she could rub away the sleep from her eyes, she was glomped. Gaz looked down at the little robot who was tightly clinging to her waist.

"Gaz-Gaz missed waffles! I'm so sorry for yooouuuuu" Gir wailed. Gaz patted his head.

"Ummm...that's okay Gir...I'm not hungry anyway.." She said. Gir smiled and pecked her cheek.

Gaz, royally befuddled, decided not to hurt him. He was a child.

"Thank you Gaz-sister!!" He screamed. Gaz smiled inwardly.

"Umm..Gir, could you take me to Zim and Dib. We have to leave in about an hour." She said, taking a glance at her watch. Gir nodded, his head a blur.

Gir leaped off the couch and grabbed Gaz's hand. Pulling Gaz to the center of the room, wooshing up the elevator.

As they wooshed, Gaz studied her reflection in Gir's shiny metal head.

Her hair seemed okay. Funny. Usually she moves like crazy when she sleeps.

_'Oh..' _She thought as she recalled the morning's events. She gritted her teeth. Zim better not speak a word of that! Less he _wanted_ to be Doomed. Gaz sighed and shook her head. What had transpired must not get to Dib. _He _would Doom (or at least try to Doom )_Zim _and_ her_. Well, mostly Zim, but still.

The elevator stopped with a swish. Gaz walked off the platform with steady clinks of her boots. She looked around the room, realizing that they were in the attic. And on the ground was Dib and Zim, both bloody. Dib growling with anger.

* * *

Okay. There you go. I hope you didn't die with the extreme lameness of this chapter. And I hope you ZaGr fans like this story so far.


End file.
